


I read it in the line of your hands

by O4amuse



Series: The Odd Jobs [2]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker knows that Sam and Dean and Eliot have matching tattoos on their chests. She asked Sophie what that meant. Sophie said it's used by soldiers in the same unit, or by criminals in the same gang, or by people who love each other. Parker thinks it's all three. She's wondering whether to suggest something similar to Hardison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I read it in the line of your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cause Knowledge Is Power!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192233) by [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89). 
  * Inspired by [The Roman Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535477) by [O4amuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse). 



> I didn't mean to write this. It just fell out.
> 
> To be read between chapters 6 and 7 of 'The Roman Job' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6535477.

Hardison knows 38 different languages, all of them for coding. He's getting Sam to teach him Linear B, and adapting it to practical online applications. That shit is going to mess with Chaos so bad. It'll be a thing of beauty. 

Parker knows that Sam and Dean and Eliot have matching tattoos on their chests. She asked Sophie what that meant. Sophie said it's used by soldiers in the same unit, or by criminals in the same gang, or by people who love each other. Parker thinks it's all three. She's wondering whether to suggest something similar to Hardison. 

Hardison knows Parker's thoughts about tattoos because she occasionally talks in her sleep. He's already designed one for them. Now he just has to work out how to persuade her that the symbol of the Star Wars Rebellion is romantic. 

Sam knows his brother is in love. He doesn't know if Dean knows. 

Nate knows Sam has trouble sleeping. They've bonded over 3am coffee and discussions about classical literature. Sam isn't as smart as him but it's a very close thing. He tries not to feel threatened. He really does. 

Sophie knows Dean Winchester has more power to hurt Eliot than anyone else on the planet, and it worries her. Dean is a wanderer, bred to the road and the distant horizon. She isn't at all confident of her ability to hold Eliot together when he leaves. 

Eliot knows that Dean sleeps on his stomach so his nose is mostly buried in the pillow and he can't smell the unpleasant funkiness of interchangeable motel rooms. Also, because that way he can keep a hand more comfortably on the hidden gun. 

Dean knows Eliot can take him apart with his hands, whether they're fighting or fucking. Often both, one after the other. Sometimes he deliberately starts a tussle just to feel the strength holding him down, pushing at his boundaries. He's in no way comfortable with labels like 'submissive' but reluctantly acknowledges the shoe might fit. Sammy can never find out, though. The teasing would last a lifetime. 

Sam knows. There's a pair of furry handcuffs in his duffel, waiting for Dean's birthday. They're neon pink.

Eliot knows that sometimes Dean needs to not be in control, like he has been for the rest of his life. He needs the responsibility of saving the world taken off his shoulders for an hour or two. Dean doesn't see it that way, asking instead to be 'made safe’, which means restrained so other people are safe from him. Eliot doesn't try to change his mind. He knows it's too late for that. 

Sophie knows the signs of PTSD. Sam and Dean both live with it. Sam's is particularly bad but he hides it better. She also recognises co-dependence when she sees it, and hopes Eliot knows what he's doing. 

Eliot knows exactly what he's doing. He's playing with fire, is what he's doing. He's been doing it his whole life, from active theatres to the kitchen. At least this particular fire includes blowjobs. 

Sam knows about the blowjobs. He really wishes he didn't. He's gonna buy Eliot a gag, he swears to God. 

Nate knows Sophie's favourite flowers are white roses, thank you, and he doesn't need Eliot's unsubtle hints. Frankly, all this lovey-dovey stuff is getting on his nerves. 

Sophie knows he doesn't mean that. Sometimes she catches him smiling fondly at Eliot or Parker or Hardison. Never at Dean though. 

Dean knows he’s in love. It fucking terrifies him. 

Parker knows Eliot and Dean sing together with guitars. She heard them once when she was wandering through the air vents of the building. (It's her version of meditation.) They were singing something gentle and pretty. She's been back a couple of times since. She hasn't said anything in case they stop. 

Sam knows Eliot is the only person who's persuaded his brother to sing properly in public. (Drunk karaoke doesn't count.) They would’ve won that competition, too, only it turned out the place had a poltergeist and things kind of went downhill. 

Dean knows he and Eliot have very different tastes in music. He’s determined to convert Eliot to mullet rock. It might take a while, and he’ll have to endure a lot of Country shit on the way, but it’s a worthy quest. 

Hardison knows Dean's gamer handle is Impala67, because Dean's not as subtle as he likes to think. He has a level 49 Bard on Dungeons & Dragons Online. Hardison finds this hilarious but he will never ever tell anyone because he likes his trachea where it is, thanks very much. 

Parker knows the fastest way to steal the Impala. She's done it twice. The Winchesters never noticed. 

Eliot knows Parker and Hardison would be great parents, but Parker’s freaked out by the idea of a person growing inside her like an alien. It’s a shame. He’d have enjoyed teaching their kids useful life skills. 

Sam knows Dean and Eliot would be great parents. If they survive the next year or so, and Eliot can persuade Dean to retire, it might even happen. He’s looking forward to spoiling their kids rotten. Well, a guy needs something to live for. 

Dean knows Sam is unconsciously crushing on Sophie. He thinks it’s a mother-figure thing. Is that Oedipal? He isn’t sure enough of the psycho-babble terminology and it doesn’t matter anyway. Sophie might sleep with Sam, she seems like the sensual hedonist type, but she’s playing a long game for Nate. Dean doesn’t want Sammy to get hurt and wonders if they should hit the road for a while, just to head the whole thing off at the pass.

Sophie knows Sam likes her. She’s even toyed with the idea of encouraging him. It would bind the Winchesters closer, which would be a good thing for Eliot, and the poor boy needs some warmth in his life. Those muscles, too… And a sharp brain, which has always been the stronger aphrodisiac for her. Who knows, it might even spur Nate on to actually doing something. But she doesn’t. 

Hardison knows Sam’s been drinking his Orange Fanta. He’s not impressed. 

Nate knows Dean drinks as much as he does. He occasionally wonders why Eliot puts up with them both. 

Eliot knows he’s in love. He knows Dean loves him. He knows Dean will never quit hunting. He doesn’t know what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos. It makes writers happy. :-)


End file.
